


strange capers

by sinequanon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/pseuds/sinequanon
Summary: A little story of how some hunters and a sex demon brought Peter and Stiles together. Or, the one where Stiles saves Peter, Peter saves Stiles, and there's some kissing.





	strange capers

**Author's Note:**

> I would have put this in _listening for echoes_ , but I decided to play it safe and rate this "mature", and I didn't want to have to raise the rating for the set for one story.
> 
> The dubious consent/mind control does not occur between Peter and Stiles.

We that are true lovers run into strange capers. --William Shakespeare's _As You Like It_

<> <> <> <>

Peter comes home to find his door slightly ajar, even though he distinctly remembers both shutting and locking it before he left.

Things have gotten better between Peter and the rest of the pack over the years, but never to the point where he would give any of them directions to his apartment, let alone a key.

The thought that someone has _dared_ invade his territory makes Peter more reckless than usual (it's the cap on an already tiring day), and he flings his door open and rushes into the apartment without thinking about the potential danger.

He does not expect to see Stiles, breathlessly standing over an unconscious man who smells distinctly of sweat and wolfsbane. Stiles’s shirt is torn and there is a growing bump on his head, but he seems otherwise unharmed.

Most of the furniture has been overturned and broken, and if it were not for Stiles and the hunter beneath him, Peter would have assumed he was the victim of a robbery. As it is, he's not sure what to think. He and Stiles aren't enemies, but they aren't exactly friends, either. Their relationship generally consists of bitingly sarcastic banter, research, and commiserating eyerolls toward the rest of the pack, and while it works for them, he never expected to ever see Stiles in his home.

“ _Stiles_?”

The other man flushes, as if he thinks that Peter will be upset with _him_ for the hunter on the floor, and gives an awkward wave with the hand not holding the hunter’s gun. “I was out getting coffee, and I heard him talking on the phone, and I know how much you value your privacy, but he was going to rob you, and then he said wolfsbane, so I knew he knew you were a werewolf...and there’s another one handcuffed to your bathtub. Sorry. I'm just going to...go now,” he finishes, and practically runs out the door, leaving both the hunters and the mess behind.

Peter is too flabbergasted by the entire scene to stop him.

<> <>

Stiles is very much done with hunters. He doesn't know if these guys are friends with the two that went after Peter, but he really just wants them to stop following him.

(He'd also really like it if _Peter_ stopped following him--which the werewolf has been regularly doing since Stiles broke into his apartment--but he doesn't figure there is much chance of that. Stiles is fairly certain that Peter isn't interested in hurting him, but frankly, all of the other possibilities that he’s thought of are equally as disconcerting.)

Speaking of the werewolf, Stiles thought that he had noticed Peter creeping around at the edges of his vision all day, but that might have been his paranoia at being stalked talking.

A car loudly backfiring catches the attention of everyone in the area, and he takes the opportunity to duck into an alley to try and gather his thoughts and catch his breath.

“Hiding isn't going to do you much good, Stiles,” a voice chides.

The young man whips around at the sound of Peter's voice, literally tripping over his own feet and landing face-first in the other man's chest.

“What you need is a good distraction,” the wolf asserts, adjusting Stiles more comfortably in his arms and then pressing their lips together.

Stiles's brain short circuits as Peter deepens the kiss, then blanks out all together when he feels fingers slide underneath his shirt to skim along his stomach.

Just as the rest of Stiles's body is starting to get with the program, Peter shoves him away, leaving the younger man leaning dazedly against the wall of the building behind him.

By the time he composes himself, both Peter and the hunters are gone.

<> <>

In the back of his mind, Stiles knows that he's trapped, but he can't make himself look away from his captor. He doesn't even want to, really. He knows that the incubus will use him and leave him an empty shell of himself, but every time the creature rocks up against him in time to the pulse of the music, he it gets harder to remember why he wanted to pull away at all.

As long as they haven't had sex, Stiles tells himself, he can look away at any time, and there's no way that the incubus can compel Stiles to have sex in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

(He suddenly, inexplicably wishes that the pack hadn't chosen him as bait, though.)

Stiles can practically feel his face going slack, smoothing out as his body relaxes more and more into the other man's, and it feels so wonderful that he just lets it happen. He knows that he can trust his new friend to take care of him while he's so dizzy and sleepy.

He can barely feel it when the incubus takes hold of his arm and starts leading him through the crowd, but he _does_ feel it when another hand grabs him, hot like a brand, and pulls him away from Alex.

The heat feels good, but it vanishes abruptly and Stiles finds himself effortlessly falling back into the thrum of the music, tuning out the snarls and movement around him to focus instead on the pleasant humming in his veins.

The heat comes back an indeterminate amount of time later, this time against the back of his neck, then a warm body presses against his, and a calm, soothing voice tells him he can rest if he wants to, which sounds like a good idea. Stiles closes his eyes.

<> <>

Stiles wakes up in his own bed with a pounding headache and a hazy recollection of getting home the night before. He’s been stripped down to his boxers, but everything else seems normal, so he assumes that Scott rescued him and brought him home.

When he stumbles out into the living room, however, it isn't Scott who’s sitting on his couch, but Peter, looking for all the world like he belonged there.

“Consider my debt paid,” he says, looking up from whatever he’s reading to stare at Stiles. Two of Stiles's favorite mugs are sitting on the table across from him, and the human ignores the weirdness of the scene for a few moments to focus on his coffee.

It takes a few minutes for the human’s brain to fully kick in, but when it finally does, he realizes that he's settled next to Peter on the couch, and that he actually kind of likes it. He also realizes that Peter is watching him, waiting for a response, and Stiles has to think back to recall what the werewolf had said to him pre-caffeine. “Um, what?”

“Consider my debt paid, for the hunters.” Peter looks completely serious as he says it, which somehow makes the young man more nervous than if the werewolf was teasing him. He can feel the heat of the werewolf's body next to him, and he’s not quite sure what to do about it.

“But what about that day in the alley?” Stiles flushes at the way his heart pounds at the memory, and Peter’s growing smile proves that he's noticed, too. “With the kiss.”

Peter is definitely grinning now. “That wasn't gratitude, Stiles.”

“What was it?”

The werewolf leans in--slowly enough for Stiles to back away if he wants to--until the smallest movement from either of them will press their lips together. “Why don't we do it again until you figure it out?”

(Stiles doesn't hesitate; research  _is_ important, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: I'm still debating about what I want to post next, but it will probably be the first three chapters of my last big crossover fic (with _The Originals_.)
> 
> Also, I apologize for my negligence in responding to last week's comments; I promise I will get to them in the next couple of days!
> 
> See you then, and thanks for reading!


End file.
